Liquid fueled torches may be utilized for a number of purposes such as decorative lighting and dispersing scented oils. Liquid fueled torches may also be used to disperse insect repellant oils and/or chemicals.
Liquid fueled torches may be reusable and refillable. However, the refilling operation may necessitate the handling of dirty or sooty components. Additionally, when the refueling operation requires removal of a wick holding component, the potential for coming into contact with the torch fuel via the wick is increased. The problem can be exacerbated by the fact that users often refill torches just prior to use, when it may not be convenient to have to clean soot or fuel from the hands.
Ensuring that the torch is properly reassembled can also be problematic. Owing to the unpleasant nature of refilling a torch, various components may not be reassembled properly. This can be a danger where, for example, a wick holder or fuel port is not properly refastened or closed. A fuel spill could result in this case which could also create a fire hazard if the torch is operational.
What is needed is a device for addressing the above and related issues.